All He Wanted was to Come Over and Have Some Tea
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: All he had wanted to do was come over to have some tea. Yes, tea.


You know that old saying, 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy'. That was exactly what England was doing right now.

"Ah! Alfred!" Okay, so he hadn't meant for this to happen.

"Gawd, you're so tight."

Not at all what he meant to happen. All he had wanted to do was come over to have some tea. Yes, tea. Not coffee as most would assume. Though, he would admit it was sweet tea. That's what he wanted to do. As you can see that's not exactly what happened.

It all started when he came over...

* * *

"America, are you going to invite me in or am I going to stand here in this heat?" He questioned sarcastically. Obviously his former charge was going to let him in or he was going to harm the boy in some unreasonable way, usually a slap on the wrist.

"Yeah, just give me a second and I'll be right there." England could hear him through the door. Honestly, he could hurry his ass up.

America opened the door a few seconds later in an undershirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

"Come on in!" England did as he was told without complaining if not to escape the heat. He could swear it was 32° (90°F) out there.

Inside was much cooler. He assumed the air conditioner was on. It would be pretty stupid to assume otherwise.

"You couldn't have cleaned up for me?" He glanced around at the unseemly mess. Dishes covered the coffee table, the floor was covered with clothing of all kinds, and trash littered everywhere.

"It's not that bad, you're just a clean freak. Plus, you shoulda seen it earlier." He couldn't help but grimace at the words suggesting it had been worse.

"May we at least have our tea in the dining area." He asked hopeful that it was in better shape than his living room.

"Sure, just go on in and grab a seat. I'll get the tea ready." England did as he was told and sat down at a surprisingly clean dining table. It had a nice red table cloth laid down which really complimented the purple walls.

"Hey, I'm only addin' one cup of sugar, that alright?" England just nodded partly afraid that would be too much.

After a few moments spent in the kitchen America came with the whole pitcher of tea and two coffee cups.

"Coffee cups? I thought we were having tea?"

"These'll do just fine, mister fussy pants." America rolled his eyes as he sat down handing England a cup whilst he placed one in front of himself.

"I wasn't fussing." He mumbled while America poured him some tea.

"Of course you weren't just like how I'm not a hero." England couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comment.

"You aren't a hero." He whispered quite sure America didn't hear it or had chosen to ignore it.

"Well?" England looked up not having touched his tea yet.

"Well what?" America rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you gonna have some tea?" America pressed the cup against his mouth forcing England to either drink it or spill it all over himself and he wasn't about to ruin his brand new shirt so he drank to tea in a particularly large gulp, not even taking in half of what was poured but a good enough mouthful that it wasn't about to spill over the edge. It was surprisingly yummy.

"Mm, America, stop pressing. I can drink it myself." America set down the cup allowing England to pick it up and drink from it himself as he said he could.

"You're so fussy. How do you like the tea?" England could see the hope in his eyes and was almost tempted to tell him it was the worst thing he had ever tasted, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Especially since he was looking so cute with those puppy dog eyes.

"It's quite good."

"Really? I added a little something extra so I was hoping you'd like it. You'll start feeling the effects in a minute or two. I chose a particularly slow acting one." Wait what?

"America, what did you put in here?" England questioned trying not to let the fear slip into his voice as he sat down his cup.

"You know, I've been wanting to relive my cowboy days. Except, I've always wondered what it was like to be the horse and have someone else be the cowboy..." England wasn't understanding where this was going but he knew he didn't like it. Plus, it was beginning to feel extremely hot in here.

"Just get to your point!" He snapped at his former charge not really caring if he was being rude or not.

"Is it working? You're looking a bit flushed." America was looking strangely attractive at this moment.

"Is what working? What did you put in my tea?" He was going to wring his neck for this. Gawd, why did he turn off the air conditioner?

"Just an aphrodisiac. Nothing too strong, but strong enough." America flashed him a grin and England wanted nothing more than two things. One was to smack that grin off his face like he knew he should and the other was to kiss the bastard.

"WHAT?" He jumped up finding the first option the best... Until his lips met with the American's to the side of him.

"Are you feeling it?" America broke the kiss to ask him in a breathy whisper.

"Hnn... B-bastard." England's resolve was crumbling and he couldn't' care less.

"That's good. I was worried it was a rip off, but it seems real. So, wanna save a horse and ride a cowboy?" He whispered seductively in England's ear and England couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him as America's hot breath tickled his ear.

"N-no, you... mm... you..." He couldn't' bring himself to finish the sentence when America was slowly breathing over his neck.

"You sure?" He asked beginning to blow on England's neck.

"Hah... I wouldn't... hah... even think... hah... of such a thing..." He was beginning to breath heavily from America's treatment.

"I'm sure you'll agree..." He said and started to suck on England's perfectly white neck that he was sure needed to be covered in love bites.

"N-no way... n..." America started undoing his shirt and England did absolutely nothing to stop him. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to stop him anymore.

"Say my name." America voiced having removed his shirt to keep it from being a further hindrance.

"A-America." England stuttered.

"Not that one." America said taking off England's pants.

"Alfred... Hah..." England couldn't help but start to breathe heavier when America , or rather Alfred, had started to remove his trousers.

"Atta boy." America said after fully undressing his elder, finding out that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

England whimpered pathetically after it being revealed he wasn't wearing any undergarments. Partially he didn't care, but somewhere in the back of his mind was screaming at him to put a stop to this instant.

"W-we should stop." He tried to sound firm, but with the site of Alfred taking his shirt off he stuttered making his suggestion anything but firm.

"Nah, not until I relive my cowboy days." England whimpered again.

"I'm not going to ride you!" He declared and Alfred started to kiss his neck again.

"You will. They all do eventually." Alfred deciding his neck was marked enough traveled down further and started on his collar bone and down his chest until he came to a nipple. Smirking because it was already hard he took it into his mouth and started to suck.

"AH! I will... hah... not! Hnn..." Arthur couldn't help the mewls that were coaxed from him whilst Alfred played with his completely willing body.

"You will." He smirked and had his hand travel to the other nipple that wasn't currently receiving treatment. He enjoyed the sweet mewls that were coming from his elder's mouth.

"N-no, s-stop... Mm..." Arthur groaned as he felt the hand that wasn't busy travel up and down his leg in a teasing manner almost reaching where he wanted it, but just as it was about to touch it would travel back down leaving him very frustrated.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Alfred smirked seeing Arthur's growing erection.

"I'll fucking ride you now touch me!" He practically screeched getting tired of teasing fingers and wanting them to do something.

Alfred, being in a good mood, decided to help the sexually frustrated Brit and grabbed his growing need and started to pump it.

"Ah! Fuck! Al-Alfred!" Arthur was lost. It felt so good. So very good. The way he squeezed at just the right places and teased the head with his thumb.

Alfred took his hand that was playing with a nipple away and placed two fingers at Arthur's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded and Arthur did so very willingly.

Alfred waited until he thought the fingers were thoroughly coated before pulling them away and trailing them down Arthur's body until he reached the most wonderful place, to him, on Arthur's body.

He pushed the first one in not hearing any signs of discomfort he moved it around searching for that spot that would make his counter part scream in pleasure. He finally found it after some searching.

"AH! Oh my gawd! Do that again!" Arthur commanded and Alfred was happy to oblige. Alfred pushed the other in watching for any discomfort and seeing none. He stretched and scissored his fingers making sure to keep pressing against that certain spot that made Arthur go wild.

"C-can I put it in yet?" Alfred was getting impatient and he was sure that Arthur wasn't going to last much longer, not that he was himself. He was getting off on just watching the Brit squirm.

"F-fuck. Whatever..." Arthur tried to sound like he really didn't want to, but did. He wanted it a whole lot.

"Awesome. Here come sit in my lap." He motioned for Arthur to come sit on his lap and the elder did as he was told.

"Relax or it'll hurt." He whispered placing the head against Arthur's entrance.

"I know that!" Alfred just laughed while Arthur couldn't help but blush. Arthur could feel the head slipping in and tried to relax himself while realizing that relaxing himself was much harder than he had originally thought.

Alfred was trying to go slow. He really was. It was just so difficult to go slow when he was plunging himself inside Arthur's tight cavern. Soon he was completely sheathed inside of his former guardian and he could have sworn it was heaven.

"S-so tight." The words were barely audible, but it's not like they were meant for anyone to hear...

"Sh-shut up. Give me... a few more seconds..." Arthur was slowly adjusting to Alfred's girth. He wasn't giant, but he wasn't that small either. Eventually he felt he had adjusted enough and better to get this show on the road so he moved his hips up and slammed them back down.

"F-fuck! You coulda-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Arthur's hips had lifted back up and we're now coming down again.

"Be quiet! AH!" Found it.~ Arthur positioned himself so he could hit that spot again.

"A-Arthur..." Alfred moaned out thrusting up to meet the very enthusiastic Brit on top of him.

"Ah! Alfred!" So, that's how he ended up here.

"Gawd, you're so tight." Arthur couldn't stop himself from slamming down onto Alfred over and over again. It just felt so good.

"C-coming!" Arthur gave one last moan before he came Alfred getting a few more thrusts in before he came as well.

"You should come over for tea more often." Alfred said and Arthur smacked him earning a laugh from his counter part, though, he honestly should.

"Shut up and enjoy the silence." He commanded feeling too worn out to deal with anything. He could do that later.

* * *

A.N./ Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and whatever else there is out there. It's not a Christmas story, but hey, I'm not a Christmas person and you should review and tell me you enjoyed it anyway. ^^


End file.
